Medo de Amar
by Sayusu
Summary: Haruna estava a deprimir sozinha no stage por ter "medo" de corresponder ao amor de Yuko quando grita em voz alta o seu amor para tentar alegrar-se mas acaba por ser ouvida. Quem é que a ouviu a falar? Será que isso vai trazer problemas para Haruna?


Se algum dia me perguntarem o porque, eu não saberei responder, apenas direi que algo mudou, mudou muito. Sempre pensei que quando se gostava de alguém e se era correspondido se devia aproveitar certo? Porque não o posso fazer? Porque tenho tantos obstáculos à minha volta que impedem mostrar o meu amor por ela?

Uma parte de mim gostava de nunca a ter conhecido mas se assim fosse… Poderia ser feliz sem um esquilo adorável a seguir-me? Acho que não…

Se for a ver bem, ela mostra o que sente, porque não posso corresponder? Será medo? Mas de quê? Por este andar vou precisar de um dicionário ou até mesmo de uma enciclopédia para me perceber a mim mesma. Eu gosto dela e isso é a única coisa que me interessa. Eu amo-a mas não consigo lidar com isto sozinha… Dizer em voz alta ajuda?

- AMO-TE YUKOOOOO!

Pelos vistos nada mudou… Se queria ficar mais frustrada comigo mesma, resultou…

- Amas! – Isto não é bom. Não é nada bom! Quero um buraco para me esconder… - Haruna…? Amas a Yuko?

"Sim Takamina, amo-a muito muito muito!" Porque não consigo responder isto? Estou bloqueada, nem mexer consigo!

- Kojiharu? – Não perguntes mais por favor Takami… Por favor! Eu não consigo responder-te. Também, que raio de ideia foi a minha de gritar isto no stage?

- Este silêncio é um sim certo? – E agora senta-se ao meu lado… Afinal vou precisar de dois dicionários. Um para me perceber e outro para percebe-la a ela!

- É. – Wou! Onde fui à coragem para dizer isto!

- Porque não lhe dizes? Ela sente o mesmo que tu. – Não me digas... Nunca tinha reparado.

- É complicado…

- Em que sentido?

- Eu não posso simplesmente chegar ao pé dela e dizer "Yuko, eu amo-te mais que tudo". Não posso…

- NyanNyan? – Mas eu não aprendo nada com os erros! E também, que raio de sentido de oportunidade é este! Isto hoje está tudo contra mim. Buhaaaa!

- Eu vou deixar-vos à vontade. – Não vás Takami! Eu vou fazer asneira quase de certeza. Não me deixes aqui sozinha com… com ela!

- Olá Yuko… - Por favor não perguntes nada, por favor não perguntes, por favor não perguntes nada…

- Mais que tudo? – Mais que tudo o quê Yuko…? Juro que não percebi essa…

- Amas-me mais que tudo? Sério? – Wooo! Alguém já te disse que ficas adorável com esses olhinhos brilhantes e essas covinhas?

- E-Eu não… Não me lembro de di-dizer isso… - HARG! Que estúpida que sou!

- Por favor não comeces com as indiferenças NyanNyan. Eu ouvi-te. E a Bakamina também ouviu.

- Ok… - "Ok"? Que raio de resposta é essa?

- Nyan… - Má altura para teremos ensaiado se saia… Principalmente é má altura para te sentares ao meu colo com uma perna de cada lado. – Eu amo-te muito sabes disso. Não é? – É muito difícil não perceber isso Yu-chan.

- Hun. – Murmurei baixinho desviando a cabeça. Mas qual é o meu problema? O que me impede de lhe dizer que é a minha vida?

- Também me amas Nyan? – Não te aproximes tanto Yu-chan… Estou a corar e não quero que repares…

HEY! Onde as minhas mãos estão a ir? E não quero isso! Não quero abraça-la! Não querooooo!

Yuko… Adoro esse teu sorriso sabes? Mas porque te estou a puxar para mim? E-Eu não sei o que se passa comigo. Eu não quero magoar-te. Eu… Eu penso de mais.

Num rápido impulso quebrei o pouco espaço que nos separava com um beijo que de imediato se aprofundou em algo mais sério, talvez sério de mais na minha opinião que tentava manter as roupas no corpo apesar de estar a fazer exactamente o contrário com as roupas dela.

Por momentos tinha chegado ao paraíso mesmo antes de morrer, tudo o que mais queria no mundo estava comigo, a partilhar o melhor beijo do mundo.

Antes que pudéssemos passar a algo mais sério que devido ao local era dispensado da minha parte, ela saiu de cima de mim e vestiu-se apressadamente dando-me as minhas roupas para fazer o mesmo.

- Que se pass…? – Antes que pudesse terminar de falar a porta é aberta mostrando a figura de Sae que tinha ido buscar a mala. Que conveniente… Ao menos a minha Yuko ouviu-a. Nem acredito nisto. A MINHA Yuko… Nunca pensei em poder dizer tal coisa… É minha! Só minha!

- Nyan. – Mau… Que vozinha manhosa é aquela? – Podemos namorar não é? – Aff… Que alívio, era só isso.

- Hun. – Afirmei com a cabeça e um pequeno sorriso corado, apesar de por dentro estar aos saltinhos como uma criança que ganhou o que queria.

- Estou tão feliz! Amo-te muito NyanNyan! – Se fosse no inicio do dia de hoje, tinha desviado aquele abraço de urso em vez de o corresponder com um enorme beijo na bochecha.

- Também te amo muito Yu-chan…

* * *

><p>Tá pequenina eu sei mas acho que tá kawaii... o que acharam?<p>

obrigada por lerem, deixem reviewa oki? ;)

xoxo


End file.
